


You Say Yes, I Say No

by colorofmercury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/pseuds/colorofmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius and Nepeta are moirails, Equius and Sollux are new matesprits, Equius has a negativity problem and everyone is obnoxiously persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Say Yes, I Say No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostPerdue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LostPerdue).



He’s kind of a “no” person. You’re starting to understand why Nepeta gets mad at him so easily. Now that you’re closer to him you hear their arguments all the time. It’s like clockwork: she wants to do something, he won’t let her, she insists, he insists, she says “yes” and he says “no”; her voice gets higher the more frustrated she is, but his stays the same bass rumble (although you’ve noticed after about five “no”s he starts getting louder). You’re not sure if it’s because he’s patient (hahahahaa, “patient,” yeah, good one Captor), or because she just gets flustered easily, but one way or another she always ends up giving up—but not before making this snarling, frustrated noise and gesturing like she’s about ready to throttle him. “FINE!” she says, and stocks off to another room to fiddle with her tail until she feels better.

At least, you think that’s all she does when she’s off by herself. You’re more focused on the big guy. She’s not your quadrantmate, after all. When they have fights like this neither of you knows what to say. He likes to pretend he’s not at all affected, because obviously he was right in every way and she will soon come to her senses. And you don’t know him as well as she does, but you’re starting to learn the different kinds of quiet. She gets mad, she leaves, and he just stares after her. It’s little details you notice—his eyebrows are still furrowed and he’s still frowning but it’s different than when he’s mad, and you’re never sure why until you realize you think he might regret his decision.

“Hey Equius,” you say, once, when he’s still staring at the closed door she’s hidden behind like it’s at fault for him being a jerk. “Let’s play a game.” “No.” He turns around and sits back at his computer. Wow, holy shit, what an unexpected answer. You never saw that coming. Call the Printed Source of Noteworthy Information of Recent Events, this is going on the front page. EQUIUS ZAHHAK SAYS NO, ENTIRE UNIVERSE FLOORED. (Pictured: A spectator near the event, Sollux Captor’s remains after having imploded from sheer surprise.)

“It’s called the Yes Game,” you say. He looks over at you, looks down the length of your body, and then frowns at your feet. He picks them both up with one hand and deposits them back on the floor. Whoops, no feet on the desk, you “forgot.” You start spinning your chair instead. “It’s a simple game. It’s improv. I say something, and you have to respond with ‘yes, and,’ and keep going. It’s an exercise in keeping a scene going instead of cutting it off your chances at doing anything interesting and disappointing everyone involved.” You didn’t think that was particularly subtle, but instead of glaring at you he just looks kind of guilty. “It’s great, you’ll love it.” You clear your throat. “Alright, here we go.” A more chipper voice. “Hey, Equius, we should go get dinner.”

He sighs through his nose. “No, Sollux.”

Okay. So this might take a bit longer than you thought. You sigh back at him and proceed to do a very poor imitation of his voice. “Yes, and we can make some desert too.” Fuck that’s painful, how do people speak that low. “See? Come on, you pitiful asshole, it’s not that hard.”

He’s lowered his head, presumably to look at his keyboard as he types in some numbers—he never did learn those properly, you should get to that—but you’re pretty sure he’s mostly just trying to hide his smile in his hair.

So it might take a bit longer than you thought. But you guess if you get stupid broken-toothed smiles in between him being a jackass, you can probably handle it. You’ll get him to say yes eventually.


End file.
